


Первые тридцать минут

by cicada



Series: 'Uhane [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: С первого дня, как нога Дэнни ступила на землю Гавайев, все, кому не лень, выражали обеспокоенность тем, что у него нет направляющего, и каждый считал своим долгом указать, посоветовать, напомнить, что он должен посетить ‘Аина, потому что там уж точно кого-нибудь выберет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Thirty Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359310) by [Sealie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie). 



— Слушай, честно, на этот раз я ни при чем, — начал Стив, просовывая голову в офис Дэнни.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Дэнни, и его голос прозвучал таким — Грейс Элизабет Уильямс, я жду объяснений — тоном, что он сам еле сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться.

Стив добавил на торт вишенку:

— Звонил губернатор Дэннинг.

— Стивен Джек Макгарретт.

— На Острове Направляющих произошло убийство, и он хочет, чтобы глава, — о да, Стив очень собой гордился, — следственно-оперативной группы…

— Мы единственная оперативная группа.

— … все там расследовал, потому что, ну, ты страж, и все такое.

~*~

Остров Направляющих, также известный как ‘Аина, был священным и хорошо охраняемым местом, закрытым для посещений широкой публике. Он считался жемчужиной островов — зеленой, гористой, занавешенной облаками жемчужиной посреди прекрасного голубого океана, к которой прямо сейчас медленно подлетал правительственный частный самолет. С первого дня, как нога Дэнни ступила на землю Гавайев, все, кому не лень, выражали обеспокоенность тем, что у него нет направляющего, и каждый считал своим долгом указать, посоветовать, напомнить, что он должен посетить ‘Аина, потому что там уж точно кого-нибудь выберет.

Нет, Дэниелу Уильямсу не нужен направляющий. У него и так все в порядке. Он принадлежал самому себе. Он сам был в состоянии себя направлять, потому что, если задуматься, его мать была стражем, а отец был направляющим. Дэнни мог быть и тем, и другим. Прелести генетики.

Если честно, не только на Гавайях люди настаивали, что он не должен справляться один. Навязчивое пожелание преследовало Дэнни всю жизнь.

— Поверить не могу, что лечу с вами, — восторженно прожурчал Макс из роскошного кожаного кресла. — Вы знали, что чужакам крайне редко, а то и вообще ни разу не разрешали высаживаться на острове?

Его пальцы выстукивали сложную мелодию по крышке лежавшего на коленях чемодана.

Стив бросил на судмедэксперта хмурый взгляд и продолжил мерить шагами замкнутое пространство кабины — от кресла до дивана, потом до мини-бара, к бронированным круглым окнам, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

— Да что ты говоришь? — язвительно ответил Дэнни. — И правда: откуда бы мне, стражу, об этом знать.

— Хотел бы я быть стражем, — вздохнул Макс. — С его возможностями в деле медицинской экспертизы можно было бы добиться поразительных результатов. Только представьте, детектив Уильямс, если вы встретите здесь своего направляющего, ваше внимание и способности увеличатся в разы.

Дэнни закатил глаза. Весь мир был слеп. Он уже встретил своего направляющего. Возможно, самого неправильного с момента их существования на Земле, но встретил. Его направляющий не медитировал. Не исповедовал мир во всем мире. Не был поборником вегетарианства. Он вообще не знал, что он направляющий, и Дэнни это вполне устраивало. И так хватало о чем беспокоиться — дочь воспитывал другой мужчина, у бывшей жены семь пятниц на неделе, на работе регулярно взрывы и перестрелки…

— Ты покраснел, — заметил Стив, опускаясь рядом с ним на диван. — Может, перестанешь так громко думать? Ты себе эмболию заработаешь. Попробуй те дыхательные упражнения.

Он даже имел наглость изобразить тщательный вдох и выдох, как описывалось в инструкциях из буклетов и в рекламных роликов про стражей.

Направляющие должны быть спокойны. Должны быть послушны. Должны оказывать поддержку. Должны чувствовать чужие эмоции. На них возложено много ожиданий, но самое главное — они должны быть рядом со своим стражем, когда нужны ему.

Дэнни считал предрассудки "широкой общественности" идиотизмом. Если бы Стива определили как направляющего, то сразу перевели бы из резервов военно-морской разведки в блок стражей. И с большой вероятностью его посчитали бы более не подходящим на роль руководителя "Пять-0".

— Это из-за высоты? — спросил Стив. — Мы уже снижаемся, будем на земле минут через десять. Попробуй чаще глотать — это выровняет давление в ушах.

Они летят на Остров Направляющих. Что, если Стива там раскроют? Дэнни утешал себя тем, что никогда не слышал от отца, чтобы направляющие могли обнаруживать друг друга. Стражи вычисляли людей с нужным потенциалом, только когда специально искали.

— Ауч!

Этот козел только что ударил его по руке.

— А, так ты был не в трансе, — Стив делано улыбнулся.

— Нет, я был не в трансе! Я думал. Я часто это делаю, и не обязан развлекать тебя 24 часа в сутки.

— Думаешь, что найдешь тут подходящего направляющего?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Дэнни. — Мне не нужно его искать.

Стив примирительно поднял руки.

— Какой ранимый. Может, это решило бы твои проблемы с управлением гнева.

— Сомневаюсь, — мрачно ответил Дэнни.

~*~

Вытянув шею, Стив разглядывал пейзажи Острова Направляющих через маленькое круглое окно и с таким выражением, словно от них дурно пахло.

— В чем дело? — спросил Дэнни, сопротивляясь искушению усадить Стива обратно в кресло и проверить его ремень безопасности.

— Там все такое. Такое. Упорядоченное, — Стив махнул рукой на долину, над которой они пролетали. Его жест охватил медитативно ровные квадраты садов перед белым зданием, где размещалась центральная башня.

— Тебе нравится порядок. Я видел твой холодильник, — заметил Дэнни.

— Кажется, они даже горы подровняли. Хорошо, что Коно не пустили с нами. Ее бы это взбесило.

— Зато все пронизано дзеном. — Дэнни присмотрелся, заглядывая Стиву через плечо. — Чину могло бы понравиться.

— Я знаю, на что это похоже, — сказал Макс. — Портмейрион из сериала "Заключенный".

Дэнни фыркнул.

— Разве это не название чего-то спиртного?

Макса слегка передернуло.

— Нет, это деревня в Уэльсе.

~*~

Стражи — территориальные засранцы, Дэнни отлично знал. Именно поэтому направляющих после обнаружения стражем-искателем изолировали на острове у черта на куличках до тех пор, пока для них не находилось идеального партнера.

Бездушный мудак Пол Арлес, вероятно, уже вылетел. Дэннинг хотел, чтобы его лучшая команда нашла убийцу раньше, чем искатель прибудет из Европы, чтобы покрасоваться. Дэнни собирался как можно скорее отсюда свалить.

К счастью, жертвой стал обслуживающий персонал, а не направляющий, иначе на остров съехались бы все беспарные стражи Северной Америки и Азии, а за ними, наступая на пятки, подоспели бы и стражи европейского и африканского контингента.

Дэнни даже представлять не хотел, как пятьдесят стражей одновременно выходит на ‘Айна. Охваченные предвкушением встречи с незанятыми направляющими.

Просто сказка.

— Страж Уильямс? — миссис Брук Мэлоун, координатор ‘Айна, подошла к Стиву. Типичное недоразумение. Люди часто предполагали, что все стражи высокие и авторитарные, а все направляющие — ранимые и хрупкие дюймовочки. Со временем стражи и направляющие тоже переняли этот предрассудок. Дэнни (и косвенно — Стиву) это даже играло на руку.

Стив указал большим пальцем через плечо.

— Он страж.

— Ой, страж Уильямс, — миссис Мэлоун бросила взгляд на Дэнни, а затем снова на Стива.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Макгарретт, — Дэнни ткнул пальцем в Стива, — руководит "Пять-0". А это Макс Бергман, наш медэксперт.

Макс высунул голову из-за спины Стива и приветственно махнул рукой.

— Я думала, что будут только стражи и направляющие, — нахмурилась миссис Мэлоун.

— Нет, свободная зона, — Дэнни обвел рукой невидимый круг перед собой. — "Пять-0" ведет расследование по запросу губернатора Дэннинга.

Губы миссис Мэлоун сжались в тонкую линию.

— Полагаю, вы хотите увидеть место, где все произошло?

— Полагаете? А я думал, раз уж проделал такой путь, осмотрю ваши достопримечательности. Пробегусь босиком по берегу, понежусь в мягких лучах тихоокеанского солнца, чтобы придать своей чувствительной коже легкий бронзовый оттенок. Возможно, прогуляюсь по вашим неестественно ровным садам… — Стив рядом с ним прыснул, взъерошив рукой короткие волосы. — Да, пожалуйста, отведите меня на туда, где произошло убийство, — закончил Дэнни.

Миссис Мэлоун выпрямила спину и стала немного выше на своих каблуках от "Прада".

— Мы не уверены, что это убийство.

— Именно поэтому вызвали нас, — сказал Дэнни. — Выяснить, что произошло, и в случае необходимости сделать все, чтобы это не повторилось.

— Как выглядит место преступления? — спросил Стив. — В каком состоянии нашли тело?

Спина миссис Мэлоун стала еще жестче.

— Насколько мне известно, тело обнаружили на кухонном полу. Мертвым.

— Я скачал фотографии из отчета. На них нет явных признаков насилия, — Макс порылся в своем чемодане и достал планшет. — Сейчас там не должно быть испарений, которые могут повлиять на обоняние стража Уильямса. Не исключено, что смерть была вызвана естественными причинами либо отравлением… учитывая предсмертную гримасу жертвы.

— Отравлением? Хорошо, тогда надо быть осторожнее. Сначала мы оценим место снаружи, — сказал Стив.

— "Мы"? — шепнул Дэнни Максу, и тот улыбнулся. Не обращая на них внимания, Стив протянул руку за фотографиями.

— Позже распланируем время брифингов.

Макс неохотно расстался с планшетом. Длинные пальцы Стива провели по экрану, вызывая на передний план снимки жертвы. Дэнни подошел, качнувшись на одной ноге, чтобы удобнее пристроить голову, вгляделся в пиксели, и… упс. Он снова притупил зрение. Реальные вещи, которые можно было потрогать, понюхать и рассмотреть, нравились ему больше.

— Что ж, вам виднее, что делать, лейтенант-коммандер Макгарретт, — миссис Мэлоун фыркнула и развернулась на пятках. — Прошу за мной.

Стив поднял бровь. Дэнни только пожал плечами.

— Итак, страж Уильямс, — снова заговорила Мэлоун, не оглядываясь. — Раз уж вы здесь, не хотели бы навестить направляющих?

Цокая каблуками по каменной брусчатке, она зашагала вперед. Дэнни вздернул подбородок и последовал за ней.

— Нет, не сегодня. И не завтра.

~*~

Преподавателя истории и философии Акеакамай Иону обнаружили мертвым на холодных плитах его скромной кухни в луже обезжиренного молока с мюсли. На месте успели потоптаться медработники, прибывшие по вызову его аспирантки, нашедшей тело. Проведя беглый осмотр помещения, Макс отправился в небольшой медпункт в центре поселения, куда перенесли труп.

Стив стоял спиной к Дэнни и бардаку, оставшемуся от попыток врачей из скорой спасти профессора. Скрестив руки на груди и подпирая плечом дверной косяк, он смотрел мимо тщательно выровненных садов и домов на центральную башню.

— Видишь что-нибудь? — спросил Дэнни его напряженную спину.

— Нет, — кратко ответил Стив.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. — Он круто развернулся и осмотрел кухню. — Ты что-то заметил?

— Признаков борьбы нет, и я не чувствую никакой химии, кроме стандартных чистящих средств. Судя по запаху, сюда входило трое людей, не считая Ионы. Нам нужно поговорить с аспиранткой и медиками, чтобы я мог их исключить. И, кстати, этот парень ни разу не убирался за холодильником.

— Ну, не все же такие носатые, как стражи, — философски заметил Стив. — Ладно, Макса пустили к телу. Давай до встречи с ним посмотрим на студентку и медиков, чтобы не сбить твой нюх со следа.

~*~

Дэнни угрюмо возил по тарелке запеченную органическую тыкву и ризотто из киноа с пармезаном. Стив на соседнем стуле довольно напевал что-то под нос. Он, наверное, чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся на флот, и с комфортом устроился в аскетичной столовой. Тихий гул голосов юных направляющих со всех сторон раздражал Дэнни слух. Студенты рассматривали его, строя разные догадки. Стив не обращал на них внимания, и Дэнни уже мог сказать, что после еды тот найдет повара и попросит рецепт.

Неожиданно Стив отложил ложку, решительно развернулся на месте и уставился на главный стол, где обедали заинтригованные юноши и девушки всех форм и размеров. Он поднял бровь, и те стали массово ретироваться из-за стола. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Стив вернулся к своей тарелке.

Дэнни фыркнул.

Тук, тук, тук. Не нужно было особых способностей, чтобы понять, кто приближался к ним сзади.

— Страж Уильямса, как вам ризотто? Это мой любимый рецепт, — миссис Мэлоун улыбнулась, остановившись рядом. На фоне темно-красной помады ее зубы казались еще белее.

— Я не голоден.

За спиной координатора работники столовой начали расчищать столы.

— Идеальный баланс питательных веществ. Киноа содержит незаменимые аминокислоты, — сказала она. — Нотка белого вина сглаживает сладость.

— Ты должен поесть, — сказал Стив. — Это вкусно. Ты не ел с тех пор, как мы приземлились.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Дэнни впихнул ложку в рот. К его удивлению — учитывая описание — вкус действительно был приятным. Текстура ощущалась на языке твердой, но не жесткой. Пряность тоже удивила — на запах казалось слаще.

Миссис Мэлоун начала отодвигать стул возле Дэнни, но грохот на кухне привлек ее внимание.

— Прошу меня извинить, страж Уильямс.

— Думаю, ты ей нравишься, — сказал Стив, любуясь ее подтянутой попкой, пока Мэлоун удалялась от них поразительно быстрым шагом. Несколько направляющих бросились вслед за ней. — Зато я, похоже, не очень.

— Просто ты не страж. Она типа избранная для стражей, потому что проводник и все такое. Наверное, ревнует, что ты можешь проводить со мной время.

Стив посмотрел на горстку риса в своей ложке так, будто видел перед собой цели и траектории, сродни тому, как он смотрел на галстуки Дэнни.

Сутью этой игры сводилась к отвлечению.

— А этот ризотто неплох.

— Говорил же.

И Дэнни должен был согласиться (хотя иногда ему нравилось спорить просто потому, что спорить было весело): несмотря на довольно странный состав, блюдо удалось. Он даже не стал бы возражать, если бы Стив как-нибудь приготовил такое, хотя подозревал что ему бы сильнее понравилось, будь оно гарниром к сочному стейку со свежим картофельным пюре в сливочном масле или идеальными маленькими клубнями молодой картошки под майонезом.

Стив не слушал.

— Тирамису. Тирамису со савоярди, пропитанное Марсалой и крепким эспрессо. Настоящий сливочный сыр. Шоколадная стружка. Стив!

— Что? — Стив дернулся. — Ты в порядке?

— Что делаешь? Что ты слушаешь? — перебил его Дэнни.

— Не знаю. — Стив встал и внимательно осмотрел нескольких человек, еще заканчивавших обед.

— Остынь, не надо дергаться. Ты расстраиваешь детей, — Дэнни отодвинул свою тарелку. — Пойдем посмотрим, что узнал Макс. А заодно выясним, когда сможем свалить из этой Степфордской дыры.

~*~

— Эмболия. Кровоизлияние в мозг, — коротко сказал Макс, стоя по другую сторону окна операционной, которую оккупировал для проведения вскрытия. У Дэнни был хороший самоконтроль, но он не видел смысла погружаться в миазмы разлагающегося человека.

Стив постучал по стеклу и нажал интерком.

— То есть, не убийство?

— Нет. Только если вы не знаете способа, как вызвать эмболию силой мысли, — ответил Макс.

— Отлично, — Дэнни хлопнул в ладоши. — Схожу за спутниковым телефоном, позвоню стражу Арлесу и скажу, что ему нет необходимости покидать Брюссель. В кабинете миссис Мэлоун наверняка есть такой.

— У меня есть свой, — сказал Стив, останавливая стремительный шаг Дэнни к двери.

— Что?

Стив вытащил из левого кармана штанов громоздкий телефон. Не дав ему даже развернуть антенну, Дэнни вырвал трубку из рук и вылетел из операционной.

— Полегче! — возмутился Стив.

Коридор снаружи был пуст, но Дэнни продолжал двигаться вперед и давить на огромные водонепроницаемые кнопки — да уж, Стив и его игрушки, — направляясь к открытому воздух. Сигнал был хреновым. Центр Стражей, должно быть, контролировал воздушное пространство над островом и количество пролетавших спутников. Дэнни свернул из главного коридора к лестнице и стал подниматься, перешагивая через ступеньки — проклятое колено.

— Дэнни, подожди. Все в порядке? — Стив не отставал, легко идя с ним в ногу.

— На крыше связь будет лучше.

— Зачем спешить?

— Арлес, — Дэнни врезался плечом в пожарную дверь и вышел на освещенную солнцем крышу. Пытаясь поймать сигнал, он завертелся в разные стороны. — Мне просто нужно позвонить Арлесу и остановить его.

— К чему такая срочность? Кто такой Арлес? — Стив кружил рядом, оценивая местность. Они находились на самой высокой точке всего комплекса.

— Боль в заднице у приличных людей. Ведьмодетектор. Искатель, генерал. Думает, что раз он страж, это дает ему право вмешиваться в чужие дела.

— Почему ты… — Стив остановился. — Что это? — Он наклонил голову вбок и прижал пальцы к правому виску.

— Где? — не понял Дэнни. Такого сморщенного выражения на подвижном лице Стива он еще не видел. — Я ничего не слышу.

— Серьезно? — Стив резко выдохнул и опустился на одно колено. — Пиздец, больно.

Склонившись над ним, Дэнни достал из кармана платок.

— Черт, у тебя кровь.

Стив со стоном согнулся пополам.

— Стив? — Дэнни опустился рядом со Стивом, чтобы не дать тому приложиться лицом к бетонному полу, и обнял за плечи. Что происходит? Восприимчивость его сенсоров была на пределе. Будь это низкочастотный звук, сейчас он, страж, стоял бы на коленях.

— Она в моей голове!

Стив резко выпрямился, выгнулся, сжимая кулаки, и затылком врезался Дэнни в челюсть. У Дэнни побелело перед глазами.

— Стив!

— Остановите ее.

Какого черта? Кто-то поднимался по лестнице, цокая каблуками. Заостренный носок опустился на шершавую поверхность крыши. Придерживая засов двери аварийного выхода, через порог осторожно переступила миссис Мэлоун.

— Притворялся направляющим, — произнесла она с насмешкой. — Подделка. Ты отравляешь стража своим присутствием.

Отчаяние Стива билось об сенсоры Дэнни, туго затягивая холодный узел в груди. Его схватило судорогой. Ему было больно.

— Страж? — миссис Мэлоун упала на одно колено в пародии на позу Стива. — Вам плохо.

— Сука! — Стив ударил ее локтем прямо в солнечное сплетение. Она упала назад и, пнув его ногами, в панике отпрянула.

— Ужасный человек. — Она потрясла кулаком перед лицом Стива, потом медленно подтянула свои длинные ноги к себе и поднялась. — Страж Уильямс страдает от твоего сопротивления.

Боль пронзила Дэнни и отправила на колени. Стив вскрикнул синхронно с его падением, и Дэнни рухнул ничком на бетон. Во рту появился горячий медный вкус.

— Понял, — сказал вдруг Стив без объяснений. Его теплая рука сжалась у Дэнни на плече. — Я быстро учусь.

Миссис Мэлоун закричала.

— Так значит, не любишь тех, кто недостоин быть направляющим? По твоим критериям, само собой. — Стив встал, и приятное тепло больше не просачивалось в Дэнни через плечо. — Что сделал Акеакамай Иона? Возразил тебе? Все-таки он преподает историю и философию, наверное, его raison d'être заключался в дискуссиях вместе со всем, что они влекли за собой, в том числе несогласие. Тебе это не нравилось, да? Для таких как ты есть название: тираны.

Дэнни удалось поднять болевшую голову. Миссис Мэлоун отступала от Стива, а тот ее преследовал, не уступая ни на шаг.

— Стив? Стивен? — позвал Дэнни.

— Добавим в уравнение еще одну аналогию: ты держишь это место в ежовых рукавицах. Возможно, аналогия — не самое точное слово.

— Не смей, — миссис Мэлоун вцепилась в свои густые вьющиеся волосы.

— Но я видел детей… — Стив твердо шагнул вперед и высоко поднял руку, растопырив пальцы, готовый из сжать, — … они тебя боятся.

— Стив, не надо! — заорал Дэнни. — Что бы ты ни делал — остановись!

Стив резко развернулся.

— Что?

В тот же момент миссис Мэлоун высоко и звонко визгнула. У Стива подогнулись колени, и она бросилась ему на спину, стала бить его ладонями по голове с обеих сторон и безумно смеяться. Стив закричал.

— Нет, нет! — Дэнни вскочил на ноги. — Слезь с него.

Она была вдвое меньше Стива, но она его била. Дэнни вытащил свой "Зиг Про", нацелился в голову и спустил курок, за раз уничтожив половину стволовой части ее мозга. Она умерла в одно мгновение, обмякла на Стиве, и оба повалились вниз.

Дэнни полуползком подбежал и не церемонясь оттащил Мэлоун от Стива. Тот лежал без сознания, поджав под себя руку, со следами запекшейся крови над верхней губой. Сосредоточив в пальцах ощущения, Дэнни кончиками пробежался по телу Стива: переломов не было. Он подложил руку ему под шею, чтобы придержать позвоночник, выпрямил одну из его ног и осторожно переложил на спину.

— Ну же, детка.

Никакой реакции. Дэнни слышал, что по лестнице бежали люди, скорее привлеченные звукам стрельбы, чем испуганные ими. Скорее всего, с ними страж из внутренней охраны.

— Это страж Дэнни Уильямс, — крикнул Дэнни. — Мне нужен фельдшер, немедленно! А еще лучше — врач.

Шаги остановились. Дэнни отчетливо разобрал, как молодая женщина запрашивает помощь по рации. Они находились на крыше медпункта — долго ждать не придется.

Дальнейшие звуки с лестницы Дэнни игнорировал, сосредоточившись на медленном ритме сердца Стива и тихом шепоте его дыхания.

~*~

Стиву поставили диагноз "диффузная черепно-мозговая травма в результате противоудара без признаков внешних повреждений". Доктор связал с этим сотрясением мозга, и Стив успешно проспал сильнейшую головную боль, чередующуюся приступами рвоты. Еще он произносил разные бессмысленные фразы, когда просыпался, о чем будет смешно вспоминать, когда его выпишут из больницы.

Дэнни приложил ладони к стеклянной двери палаты и почувствовал, как поверхность под ними слегка просела. Стив натянул одеяло на голову, закрываясь от солнечного света. Скоро придут медсестры и стащат его обратно, опять.

— Так значит, миссис Мэлоун была сумасшедшей? — спросил Арлес из-за спины.

— Абсолютно. Чокнутая. Полная психопатка. Думала, что другие притворяются направляющими, и ей это не нравилось.

— Она считала, что коммандер Макгарретт притворяется направляющим? Она была права?

Дэнни посмотрел через плечо на второго стража.

— Нет, — сказал он честно, — Макгарретт не притворяется направляющим.

— А Иона?

— Ну, Макгарретт сделал догадку, что тот поставил под сомнение трудовую этику Мэлоун. — Дэнни уперся лбом в прохладное стекло. Стив под одеялом повернулся к нему спиной. — Вам стоит расспросить остальной персонал и учеников. Как только мы попали сюда, то сразу подумали, что с этим местом что-то неладно. Они помогут вам составить представление о том, какой была Мэлоун.

— Логично. — Арлес шагнул навстречу Дэнни, скрестив руки на груди. — Как миссис Мэлоун одолела обученного "морского котика"? Мы не нашли оружия.

— Она прыгнула ему на спину и застала врасплох, — сухо ответил Дэнни. По телу пробежала дрожь беспокойства. Часть правды он все же планировал рассказать Арлесу, особенно, если так мог отвлечь его от Стива. — Я еще не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Она была… Она что-то сделала… Не знаю, что именно. Мне казалось, что я напуган, хотя не ощущал страха, только реакцию тела.

— В каком смысле?

— Сердце билось очень быстро. Я с трудом мог дышать и вспотел, как свинья. Желудок скрутило. Иона умер от кровоизлияния в мозг. Я чувствовал, как по моим артериям бежит кровь.

— Она вызвала эту реакцию не-страха, способную убить?

— Или же у Ионы было … как там Макс говорил… что-то врожденное в голове.

— Врожденный дефект в артерии головного мозга, который сделал его предрасположенным к развитию эмболии, — отчеканил Арлес.

Дэнни пожал плечами, сильнее придавливая ладони к стеклу и заставляя себя успокоиться.

Брови Арлеса сошлись в суровую линию. Темная кожа на лице потемнела еще сильнее, подчеркивая плохо сдерживаемый гнев. Дэнни рассеянно подумал, где сейчас находился направляющий Арлеса, если тот вообще нашел этого неуловимого субъекта.

— Другими словами, ты убил проецирующего эмпата.

— О, — удивленно произнес Дэнни. — Так вот чем она была?

— Да, страж Уильямс, очевидно, что она была проецирующим эмпатом, а не просто принимающим. Это такая же редкость, как алмаз Кохинур, а вы выстрелили ей в голову. Господи.

— О. Мне жаль?

— Не верится. Просто не верится. Мне нужен полный отчет. Тело у вашего медэксперта? Черт, придется забрать останки под свою ответственность.

— Макс в морге-операционной, — Дэнни услужливо указал куда-то вниз. Он не собирался говорить Арлесу, что практически размозжил голову Мэлоун.

— Отчет, Уильямс, как можно скорее — отозвался Арлес и с важным видом зашагал в направлении лестницы.

— Ага, ясно, понял. Пришлю по электронной почте.

Дэнни проскользнул в стеклянную палату Стива и, пригнувшись, осторожно приподнял одеяло.

— Стив, ты проснулся?

Стив не отреагировал. Медленное размеренное дыхание было единственным, что приводило его тело в слабое движение — Дэнни знал, он же страж. Стив был в очень глубокой стадии сна, практически без сознания. На щетине под носом осталось маленькое пятно засохшей крови, и Дэнни пришлось подавить искушение его стереть. Через приоткрытые губы Стива вышел тихий выдох. Убраться отсюда по-быстрому не получится.

Дэнни аккуратно натянул одеяло обратно ему на голову.

Ладно, план действий: во-первых, поторопить Макса закончить вскрытие Мэлоун и передать ее Арлесу; во-вторых, подготовить самолет к немедленному вылету; в-третьих, узнать, какие новости есть у Чина; и в-четвертях, обдурить Ведьмодетектор.

~*~

Первый пункт был относительно простым. Арлес уже планировал присвоение тела и организацию транспортировки. Дэнни за его спиной радостно ударил кулаком по воздуху. Для проведения вскрытия у Мэлоун осталось недостаточно мозга. Было забавно — хотя, возможно, это самое неподходящее слово — слушать, как Макс и Арлес спорили о неприкосновенности останков. Арлес все равно победит, но пока он говорил с Максом, то хотя бы не докапывался до Дэнни, так что сценарий беспроигрышный. Тем не менее Макс сохранил мозг жертвы для дальнейшего анализа. Дэнни приберег этот факт, чтобы отвлечь Арлеса, если тот начнет задавать вопросы. Самолет был готов ко взлету, потому что пилоты заскучали.

Приятным дополнением стало то, что когда Стив наконец проснулся, он захотел уйти. И уйти немедленно.

— Значит, — допытывался Дэнни у доктора, — он может быть свободен? Никаких угрожающих жизни осложнений?

— Нет, — сказал доктор с оскорбленным видом. — У коммандера Макгарретта нет признаков тяжелой черепно-мозговой травмы, но ему нужно побыть под медицинским наблюдением еще примерно сутки.

— До Гонолулу лететь пятьдесят минут.

— Да, но если ему станет…

— Двадцать пять, — вставил Стив из угла комнаты, где натягивал тонкую футболку. — Мы приземлимся через двадцать пять минут, если во время полета у меня вдруг каким-то чудом откроется церебральное кровотечение.

Он проплыл мимо них неприкасаемый, как авианосец.

~*~

Тем не менее, как только Стив зашел на самолет, он тут же приземлился вперед головой на один из плюшевых диванов и моментально заснул.

Макс занял место напротив Дэнни. У него на коленях, привлекая к себе внимание, стояла серебряная канистра. Дэнни игнорировал его настойчивый взгляд на протяжении всего времени последних приготовлений, взлета (который, как обычно, оставил ощущение, будто в уши воткнули спицы) и перехода в горизонтальный полет на высоте 7 тысяч метров.

— Что? — спросил он, наконец, через десять минут.

Макс начал словами:

— Страж Арлес — не очень умный человек.

Дэнни понятия не имел, как реагировать на это наблюдение.

— Я многого не понимаю. Почему направляющие ограничены подчинительной ролью. Почему направляющих считают второстепенными по отношению к стражам. Почему считают, что они неспособны иметь собственное мнение, не сверившись со своим стражем. Впрочем, я также не понимаю, почему люди верят в астрологию и гомеопатию.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Возможно, я выбрал плохое сравнение. Когда-то люди верили, что Земля была центром вселенной.

Дэнни захотелось присоединиться к Стиву на диване.

— Могу я попросить об одолжении? — продолжил Макс.

— Можешь попросить, — огрызнулся Дэнни, потому что иногда просто не получалось сдержаться и не быть козлом.

Макс порылся в кармане и достал флешку.

— Пожалуйста, присмотрите за этим. Или уничтожьте, если сочтете нужным. Там результаты моего вскрытия миссис Мэлоун и мистера Ионы. Количества образцов недостаточно для вынесения каких-либо статистически значимых решений, но сделать выводы все равно будет проще. Там также все сканограммы, на которые дал направление врач коммандера Макгарретта, когда его поместили в больницу.

— Что?! — Дэнни вскочил на ноги и выхватил флешку у Макса из рук.

— Это копии, оригиналы я удалил с сервера больницы, — сказал Макс. — Заменил их записями обследования взрослого мужчины с сотрясением мозга.

— Ты хакнул больницу? — Дэнни бросил на Стива быстрый взгляд.

— Не совсем. Хотя я хорошо разбираюсь в компьютерах, я не настолько продвинут, как Чин, поэтому позвонил ему по безопасной линии. Он пошагово объяснил мне, что нужно делать.

Держась за голову, Дэнни откинулся на спинку дивана. И Чин теперь тоже знал.

— Что ты выяснил?

— Коммандер — ваш направляющий. На это указывает ваша чрезмерная забота о нем. К счастью, он заботится о вас не меньше. Весьма мило, должен сказать. Однако, поскольку коммандер не демонстрирует многие из так называемых характерных черт направляющего, несмотря на преувеличенное желание вас защитить, повышенную озабоченность вашим здоровьем и рационом питания, эмоциональную закрытость вместо безэмоциональности…

— Заткнись.

— Люди видят то, что хотят видеть. Вам это на пользу, — продолжил Макс. — Я был заинтригован настойчивостью стража Арлеса обеспечить безопасность останков миссис Мэлоун и ее жертвы. В Центре он набирал персонал только из не-направляющих и планировал серию МРТ-снимков. Подозреваю, что он хотел найти органические доказательства физиологических изменений, вызванных способностями миссис Мэлоун. Эмоции обладают большой силой — постоянный стресс вызывает очевидные морфологические перестройки в мозге. Учитывая обстоятельства смерти мистера Ионы и неконтактные травмы коммандера, это очень любопытное предположение.

— Ты заткнешься или нет?

— О, — Макс осел. — Просто интересно… — пробормотал он вполголоса. Но тут же продолжил: — Почему Арлес скрывает этот потенциальный аспект способностей направляющих?

— Потому что люди в штаны наложат. — Дэнни рывком встал и начал ходить из стороны в сторону. — Они боятся всего, что не понимают. Было непросто заставить общественность принять стражей — сверхсильные гиперчувствительные детекторы лжи. Но брось перец у стража под носом, и он обезврежен. Громкий свист может свалить его на землю. Стражам нужна помощь…

— Они не совершенны, — Макс пожал плечами. — Они такие же люди. А направляющий, способный с расстояния взорвать мозги, — нет?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Моя бывшая иногда так сильно меня доводила, что я думал, у меня голова лопнет. Представить, что она могла бы сделать это простым щелчком пальцев? Охренно жутко.

Плечи Стива напряглись — он совершенно точно не спал.

— Выходит, что истинная причина зацикленности СМИ и медиа на стражах и их статусе — отвлечь внимание от направляющих? — подытожил Макс.

— Если честно, это только теория. Мэлоун была довольно уникальной, раз Арлес притащился ради нее с другого континента. Я никогда не слышал о таких, как она. — Дэнни развернулся на каблуках. — Мой папа — просто хороший парень, который помогает маме. Ладно, "просто" — не то слово. Он преданный и замечательный, и заботится о всей семье, и лучший папа во вселенной.

— А, — сказал Макс.

— Что? — Дэнни останавливаясь прямо перед ним. — Ты имеешь что-то против моего отца? Направляющего моей мамы? "А". Что значит твое "а"? — прорычал он.

— Я просто хотел сказать… — Макс отставил канистру и отодвинулся в дальний конец дивана. — Пойду-ка я попрошу провести мне экскурсию по кабине пилотов.

Дэнни проводил Макса взглядом до выхода. Ладно, это было немного жестоко и манипулятивно, но у него тут направляющий требовал внимания.

— Стив? Я знаю, что ты проснулся.

Никакой реакции.

— Ну же, поговори со мной, — Дэнни переступил с ноги на ногу. — Если не ответишь, я подойду и сам проверю.

— Отстань. Я ведь такой охуенно жуткий, — угрюмо сказал Стив.

— Слушай, прости. Правда. Я сказал это, чтобы выпроводить Макса. Посмотри на меня.

Недовольно вздохнув, Стив перевернулся, положил под голову диванную подушку и уставился на Дэнни.

— Ну, может, откроем карты? — начал Дэнни. — Я знал, что ты направляющий. И что ты делал осмысленные попытки меня направлять. Но я думал, что ты сам об этом не знал и действовал интуитивно. Ты знал?

Стив задумался.

— Не лги. Все равно пойму, ты знаешь нас — любопытных назойливых стражей.

— Да, — наконец ответил Стив. — Моя мама была направляющим. У отца было два обостренных чувства: осязание и обоняние.

— И ты молчал.

— Сдерживался, если быть точными. Ты обзываешь меня роботом и глумишься над моими навыками общения, но меня не за красивые глазки прозвали Хитрым псом.

— Ты использовал свою эмпатию, чтобы потрахаться?

— Твой пример звучит и правда жутко.

— Эй, пример был твоим.

Стив нахмурился.

— Даю слово, моя жуткость не опускалась до таких глубин.

— И ты молчал, "сдерживался", потому что не хотел быть направляющим.

— Я ничего не имею против того, чтобы быть направляющим, Дэнни, мне просто не хотелось быть втиснутым в роль, которая из-за чего-то врожденного не позволит мне жить так, как я хочу, — Стив положил руку на глаза. — Никто бы не разрешил мне пойти на службу. Никто бы не одобрил мое вступление в отряд "морских котиков". Мои заявки не стали бы даже рассматривать. Даже место защитника в школьной футбольной команде посчитали бы слишком большим стрессом для будущего направляющего.

— Зачем тогда ты взял меня в свою команду? Ты должен был понимать, что это… — Дэнни ткнул себе в грудь, а затем указал на Стива, — вызовет подозрения, слухи, люди начнут строить догадки.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Идиот. Ты же мой страж. Может, ты не всегда мне нравишься, а иногда до ужаса раздражаешь, но ты мой напарник и мой страж.

— Нда, я чувствую себя таким любимым.

— Ты должен. Потому что я готов бороться. Я мог бы обозначить свою позицию еще в начале карьеры, но тогда это была бы недолгая карьера. Тогда я был "морским котиком", который по случайности оказался еще и направляющим. Теперь я лейтенант-коммандер и руковожу успешной оперативной группой, созданной правительством, несмотря на то, что направляющий. И никто тебя у меня не заберет.

— А тебя — у меня.

Дэнни сделал резкий шаг к дивану.

Стив отнял руку от глаз и посмотрел на него.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не знаю, — сказал Дэнни. — Кажется, я собирался лечь рядом с тобой.

Стив прищурился.

— Ага. Нет. Сейчас не очень удачное время, — он бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь кабины.

Дэнни плюхнулся обратно и сжал колени пальцами. Ему очень хотелось прикоснуться к Стиву. Провести рукой по его настрадавшейся голове, послушать кровообращение, померять температуру. Приподнять лицо за подбородок и проверить зрачки.

Поцеловать.

Ох.

— Тебе нужно поспать.

Дэнни опустил голову, концентрируясь на ворсинках ковра, чтобы не поддаться непреодолимой тяге к своему теперь признанному и раненому направляющему.

— Дэнни, иди сюда.

— Что? — он вскинул глаза.

— Страж, — Стив указал на Дэнни, потом на себя. — Направляющий. Делай, что тебе нужно.

На коленях одолев короткое расстояние, отделявшее его от Стива, Дэнни дал волю рукам. Он гладил коротко стриженные кудри, упиваясь ощущением ровного здорового пульса под кончиками пальцев, откладывая в памяти каждый изгиб черепа. Стив закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — между прочим заметил Дэнни и наклонился к его губам — немного сухим, но охотно открывшимся навстречу. Осторожно прикусив нижнюю губу Дэнни, Стив отстранился.

— Не сегодня, дорогой, у меня болит голова.

Его длинные руки появились у Дэнни за спиной и притянули ближе, удобно устраивая сверху, как персональное одеяло. Дэнни разместился идеально, ухом прямо над бьющимся сердцем Стива. Их ноги переплелись.

— Значит, ты можешь делать то же, что делала Мэлоун? — тихо спросил Дэнни.

Стив пожал плечами, двигая вместе с ними Дэнни, но ответил:

— Да. Странное было чувство… она вызвала такое напряжение, что казалось, у меня разорвется сердце. Но я знал, что это только манипуляция, и просто ответил ей тем же.

— Так это был первый раз?

— Не совсем, — пробормотал Стив. — Думаю, я делал что-то подобное, когда был совсем мелким. Не для того, чтобы вызвать боль, а чтобы заставить других захотеть делать то, что мне нужно. Потом я стал понимать, что это плохо, в основном, потому что их желания не были настоящими.

Он крепко стиснул Дэнни, словно тот был плюшевым медведем, и Стив — мальчишкой из воспоминаний, пытавшимся объятиями выдавить из него всю набивку. Дэнни повернул голову и легко поцеловал Стива над сердцем.

— Все хорошо, детка. Я знаю, что ты бы не стал злоупотреблять. К тому же, ты сам остановился, когда был еще ребенком.

Стив коснулся губами волос на макушке Дэнни таким же быстрым поцелуем.

— Мы должны быть осторожны, — продолжил Дэнни. — Арлес казался совершенно очарованным Мэлоун. Если он хоть на секунду заподозрит, что ты можешь быть проецирующим эмпатом, то придет и заберет тебя через мой холодный труп.

Руки Стива ощутимо напряглись.

— Никуда я не уйду.

— Можно подумать, я тебя отпущу.

Дэнни расслабился, глубже зарываясь в приятное ощущение тепла. До приземления осталось тридцать минут — первые тридцать минут из всей оставшейся жизни, которую они проведут вместе. Он собирался насладиться каждой секундой.


End file.
